moonlight soul
by deathangel6666
Summary: After living on the streets at a young age Sahara was adopted and trained by a relative of Talia al Ghul. But who were her parents? Will she find them? Will they all just live happily ever after, or will she run out of time. Oc/Damian & Oc/Damian's clone.
1. pilot

i never knew my parents. i remember living on the streets, until one day i changed all that. maybe not by myself but i thank myself for what i did when i was 11.

i had sneaked around a bank,pretending to be someone elses daughter each day but i knew they'd catch on soon so i had to act sooner. i was watching and memorizing as many bank codes as i could until i noticed another group of shifty people arriving each day. i wasn't worried until i noticed one with a gun. he was a boy about the age of twelve and he was a new addition to the daily group i had noticed. he wasnt the sort of person you'd picture with a gun, but he had one. i hid under the counter of a bank lady's desk before i heard shooting. all through it all i heard a little boy giggling.

after they robbed the safe and all the dead people on the floor i saw my chance. while they weren't looking i grabbed the last bag of money and ran out into the alley. i thought i was safe until i heard a giggle behind me. i turned to face him.

"that money is mine." he said pointing the gun at me.

"yet I'm the on holding it." i watched as he listened for a moment.

"run." he suddenly said. "they wont notice the bag missing"

"wait what?"

"just run!" he said throwing the gun to me. i caught it then ran away.

yeah i know i stole money but i'm not all that bad. it wasnt long after that i met mikira george, a wealthy orphan that took me in (as a sister). years later she revealed something to me. her family business.

mikira (me-kye-ra)

aren't you just itching to know what mikira does, whether she'll see that boy again, most importantly what her name is?


	2. who we are

6 years later.

mikira had let me live with her on her private estate on an island just outside of the city. she tollerated my name even though she hated it (sahara) and told me her secret; she was an assassin, trying to give up her line of work was apparently to hard so she decided to invite her cousin over as a distraction. whatever.

saharas point of veiw

i waited in my room until i heared the doorbell ring. i sped down the stairs to the front door and swung it open expecting it to be our hot pizza deliverer with my pizzas. instead there was a boy with dark black hair slightly tanned skin and an noticeably cute face. not that i cared. i just wanted my pizzas.

"and you are?" i question him looking at him with disapointment.

"damian. mikiras cousin."he said with a smirk on his face as his eyes drifted below my neck.

"my face is here, not on my chest!" i paused. "i thought you'd be uglier."

"she said you weren't one for manners, it's sahara right?"

"oh i am ever so sorry master damian, do accept my appology." i said in the fakest and most sarcastic brittish accent i could do. i then dropped the accent, "your rooms upstairs."

LATER THAT DAY DAMIANS POINT OF VEIW

I had already unpacked all my things and i was getting pretty bored with just sitting there so i decided to look around. i was walking through the hall until i heard music blared all the way up. i walk to the room it was coming from and found a door littered in keep out signs and do not distub EVER signs. i knocked on the door but duh she couldn't hear me. i slid the door open.

The music stopped and i saw sahara turn to me with an evil and murderous expression on her face.

"Don't you know how to read?! i must have about fifty signs out there."

"i knocked" she glared at me with a face that said: you've gotta be kiddin me. i looked off to the corner of the room and saw guns displayed on the wall.

"woah cool guns." i said admiring them. " is that a TKB-059?"

"YEP THAT ONE'S MY FAVOURITE!" she looked at me puzzled for a momment. "how did you know? not many guys i've met have ever seen that type of gun."

"i've never met a girl that could shoot me while i'm sleeping with a TKB-059."

"i could but mid- mikira would know it was me." i looked at her puzzled for a moment. i thought it was nothing so just kept talking to her.

"thanks." i said letting out a chuckle.

" you're ok." she said chuckling back. her eyes shifted towards the door for moment. "follow me." she whispered.

SAHARAS POINT OF VIEW

i led him to the end of the hallway where there was a password protected door and i typed in the password; sunset. the door unlocked and i led him in. the room was mostly black with silver lights, computers and a silver motorcycle in the middle. in the corner was my costume, a silver mask with a black ninja like suit with a silver sun onit.

i turned to face him who had a mouth wide open gawking.

"i am sunset."

**just so you know sunset is midnight (mikiras) sidekick. kinda like batman and robin.**

**likey?**


	3. secrets

DAMIANS POINT OF VIEW

no way she was a ninja. she's not cool enough and last time i checked ninjas dont use guns.

"if you're sunset who's midnight? mikira?" i said jokingly until i saw her expression. "oh my god it's mikira!"

"just calm down. miki-"

"calm down! you're wanted for murder!"

"ok but i-"

"you and mikira kill people for money!"

"i kno-"

"and if you're rich it means you killed lot's of people!"

"shut up!" i took a deep breath in to calm me down. "do you even know why you're here? because mikira dosent want to kill people so she brought you he so she'll have a reason to stay home and not kill people!"

"what about you what do you wanna do?"

"why do you think you in here?"

"i'm so gonna help you kill people."

"we only kill bad people like rapists, murderers, and thugs. besides it's fun."

"what kind of a mad house am i in?"

"nope that's downstairs in the basement."

"what?"

"you heard me."

"maybe i'll just go back to my room."

i turned around to head back to my room when she grabbed my shoulder. i grabbed had and twisted it aroung forsing her to flip around if she didn't want it to dislocate and she flipped backwards and kicked me in the face. i punched her in the gut knocking the wind out of her while she pulled out her knife to attack me. i kicked it out of her hand and i knocked her to the ground and she tripped me over making me fall on top of her.

"well, well sahara. i thought you just had a crush on the pizza boy." came a new voice. it was mikira.

"no way i dont like damian. eww! plus how did you know about the pizza boy?"

"you might want to hide your diary a bit better."

"mikira, you're midnight! how could you not tell me?" i started.

"because i didnt want to."

"but you've killed people!"

"so have you." i stopped as sahara whipped her head towards me.

"mum made me."

"i took on your mums family buisness."

"wait, wait, wait. this is a family buisness." sahara interupted.

"oh yeah i didnt tell you that bit." mikira admitted. "surprise."

"i'm gonna go do target practice. damian could get off me now."

"oh yeah." i said remembering i was still lying on top of her. "sorry."

whatever my family did did not concern me that much. i hate their buisness. i never wanted to be appart of it again. but i'll admit it was a bit fun. no stop it damian. you'll never end up that way again. i'd rather be like my dad.

anyone got a clue who damian is?


	4. about damian

i held my new gun in hand. i had never handled an ak-47 but i was confident it wouldnt be very hard to use, i mean it's just a gun.

"you're holding it wrong." came a voice from behind me. it was damian, cant he just leave me alone. he was starting to get annoying.

"it's a gun. i'm pretty sure i know how to hold a gun."

"maybe you should stop thinking, it obviously isn't working." he teased. i glared a him. i suddenly had an idea though, i took my camera out and snapped a photo of him. i uploaded it onto the computer then printed it out and stuck it on the target.

"perfect." i said with enthusiasm. "this should make target practice more fun."

"why do you like killing? it's not like you a psycopath like the joker right."

"who's the joker?"

"are you serious?"

"no, because i'm never serious." i said sarcasticly.

"he beat one of the Robins half to death and then blew him up. in acouple of weeks he killed like 3 dozon people." i kept staring at him with a puzzled look "how could you not know who he is?"

"i only know people by their real name and not their villian name. he sounds like jack."

"jack?"

"yeah jack. he was hunted by batman before falling in a vat of acid which permanantly reddened his lips, bleached his skin and died his hair green."

"yeah that sounds like a discription of the joker."

"well as much as i'd like to sit here and discuss a villian i have better things to do." i turned to my costume, "i guess tonight i'm going solo."

"maybe i could come with you."

"great but you need a costu-"

"i have one from my last job."

"well let me see." he went down the hall to his room and came back with a Robin costume. my jaw fell open." you were Robin. like the Robin. as in batman and robin."

"yep."

"so who is batman?"

"my dad was but then it got taken over by my adopted brother." he mumbled the last few words seeng me take offence to them.

"what is you're full name?"

"damian wayne" (_did i just ryme?)_


	5. the boy from the alley

"Damian Wayne? your dad is Bruce Wayne. Bruce is batman!?" i shouted at him

"why is it so suprising? he is like the only guy in Gotham with enough money to afford all the gadgets he uses that isn't a crime lord."

"but still wouldn't he get tired?"

"he doesn't care about himself he cares about others and the safety of the city's good citizens."

"how long have you been living in Gotham? there are no good people!"

"you sound just like Jason sometimes."

"who's Jason?"

"my brother, adopted of course."

"is he cute?"

"he is like double your age and he's technically your cousin."

"first of all i was just ask and second mikira is not my sister so you are not my cousin!"

"you're very loud."

"no i'm! not." i said calming my voice. i walk over to my bike. "you still coming?"

"i'll catch up."

_** with Damian later**_

i stood there staring at the gun. it was my favourite gun when i was an assassin. my mum had given me a Tkb-059 when i turned eight. i thought being an assassin was the best until i was twelve. when i met that girl in the alley. i saw her and wondered how she could have ended up on the streets, whether it could have been a result of my killings, could i have killed her parents? i knew giving her a gun and letting her take a bag of money wasn't enough. she needed a home. i never thought she'd become an assassin. Sahara looked to sweet to be a killer.

"why didn't you ask Bruce?" a voice came from behind me.

"he's never taken is a girl and she'd be the only girl in a house full of boys."

"so you gave her to someone on the assassin side of the family and hoped she wouldn't become one."

"i thought you be smarter than to let her go around killing people mikira."

"that's how most people in Gotham end up. and it's not like Bruce could prevent someone from becoming a murderer! look at what happened to Jason, jack, Harvey! they're all killers and it's because of batman, because of Bruce!"

"he tried to help them but-"

"he was too late! Jason got blown up! jack fell into acid and Harvey got half his face burned up!"

"stop it!"

"no matter how much you think he is the greatest guy in the world he is not! he is a failure!"

"both of you stop it!" came a voice from the door. i looked at her trying to hold back my tears the best i could. it was working so far. "get out mikira!"

"fine!"

i turned to sahara."do you remember that day in there was a bank robbery and you ran out with a bag of money, but a boy stopped you for a second?"

"yeah."

"that boy was raised by Talia al ghul, to become the best assassin. he was trained his whole life to stand pain." i said pulling up my sleeve to show a number of scars."he was trained to be an expert at fighting and firearms. he was trained by his mother to be a weapon. a tool. just to disown him later."

"you were the boy from the alley i get." she didn't have an expression that looked like it cared. "i don't need you life story. to put it bluntly. i don't care."

"i told mikira to find you and take in."

"so i guess you're just here to get your gun back."

"wait n-" she handed me the gun and pushed out of the room then slammed the door. "that's it." it was time to do what i should have done when i first met her.

**later on the phone with Damian and dick**

Damian _dick_

_hey demon i mean Damian _

hi dick

_how you been?_

doesn't matter. i need a favour.

_(sigh) what do you need?_

we have an extra room right?

_who is it gonna be used for?_

a girl

_is she in danger?_

she is living with an assassin.

_who?_

mikira is an assassin

_i thought she was your cousin_

she was trained by my mum

_so now she has trained Sahara and you wanna bring Sahara here to stop her from a life of killing people._

i don't want her to become like Jason.

_(silent for a moment) fine i'll get Alfred to prepare it._

**later with dick**

i checked on the room that Alfred had prepared and found a room full of punk themed stuff.

"Alfred! what is this? i said a girl was coming."

"she is not into the girly sort of stuff."

"how would you know. you've never met her."

"Facebook." he said as i raised an eyebrow at him. "i wasnt born yesterday."

"no you were born last century."

"who do you think fixes the batcomputer when it gets a virus or you spill you coffee on it."

"that was one time."

"it took a whole week to fix."

"well anyway are you sure she'll be fine with this?"

"positive."

is anybody even reading this?

review if you are


	6. daddy

I woke up in a room that looked similarly decorated to mine except with different band pictures. Most of them for a band called bullet for my valentine. i got up and walked out into the hallway. this wasnt the george mansion, judging by the names on the doors i could see it was the Wayne manor. Great. I'm in batman house.

"Damian! You better have a really good explanation to why I'm here!"

"Calm down miss Sahara we've brought you here for you own good." came british accented male voice from behind me.

"Where is Damian?"

"Hiding miss. Dick would like to do a few tests on you if you aren't busy."

"What kind of tests? Why is Damian hiding?"

"I wouldn't have a clue what tests and Damian is scared he wont win a fight against you this time. He got a couple of deep cuts trying to bring you here. He then resorted to chloroform spray." why couldn't I remember the fight he was talking about?

"Where is Damian!"

"Go get the tests done and I'll look for him."

"Why would you find him for me if you know I'm gonna beat him up?"

"I need some entertainment." he said with a smirk. i raised my eyebrow at him and looked for the door with the name richard on it.

_**later after tests are finished with**_** Damian.**

she hit me again and i looked at Alfred.

"why are you letting her hurt me?"

"let's just say you'll now think twice before putting a stink bomb in my room."

"that was Justin (imaninja41's character i know but she wont continue in this story if she doesn't want her in it. my main characters are Damian, mikira and Sahara)."

"security footage says otherwise master Damian."

"dammit!" i had no help. dick and tim wouldn't help me. Stephanie was shopping and Jason is well, Jason. absolutely no help at all.

dick walked into the room and Alfred immediately acted like he was trying to separate us. "Sahara i have your test results here."

"have you seen them?" Sahara asked him.

"no but if you are related to anyone in this household, it's a Todd." he told her

she took the test results out of his hand a read them. when she read the dna testing she was surprised. i was completely surprised. no one could have guessed whose daughter she was. the only question was why was she living on the streets so young.

" barbara Gordon?"

"that's impossible. the only person she has ever been that into was..." I paused staring paused staring at dick. " check the next page, see who the father is."

"dick grays... oh my god it's you!" she shouted, not in excitement but anger. if my parents left me to fend for myself on the streets when they had so much money I'd be angry to. "why? why was I living on the street so young? why didn't you care about me?"

"we did care about you that's why we put you up for adoption. the a year later they told us their house burnt down leaving no survivors. barbara, you mum was crying for weeks."

"you guys thought I was dead."

he looked down and quietly said, "yes"

"but I'm not, and I am here now we can be a family."

"the reason we gave you away was because we didn't want you in the middle of all this. we didn't want you to get hurt. the Wayne family is always targeted. if we lose you again, I don't know what I'd do."

"ok. enough of the sob story. I can handle more than you think."

"you don't know that."

"I got my first gun when I was eleven. I think I'm fine daddy." she said put attitude into the last word.

"so are you happy you were taken here now? you got to meet your dad." I said and she glared at me before punching me in the nose. dick giggled. "what was that for?"

"just for fun." she said laughing. "Wait, does this mean me and Damian are cousins?"

"no because he is not really my brother. he is just the one who took over being batman from my father. we are not brothers."

"Good." she gave me her hand and helped me up. "I don't think I could survive being related to you."

so what do you think?is it good? should i keep going?

i have more planned so please review if you want me to continue.


	7. unexpected-back to shadows

_**with mikira**_

i waited. not sure what for exactly but i waited. maybe for sahara to call me saying she wants to come home. damian calling to say he is sorry for leaving so soon, without telling me. just something, anything. maybe i should go out, as midnight. that would give me something to do at least. then i had another idea. i could go visit aunty talia. it was time i had some more training. i'm becoming weak. starting to get attatched, i need to go back to the league of shadows. i've been gone long enough.

_**with sahara**_

i lept across the building running ahead of damian. "if you cant even keep up with a girl how are you suppose to keep up with batman. maybe i should be robin." i teased. i looked back at him with a teasing smirk and ran faster. iturned back again to find him gone. i looked around for five minutes not seeing damian anywhere. "damian, where are you?"

"BOO!" he said jumping at me knocking me to the ground. "you wouldnt pass for a robin."

"that's why i'm sunset." i knocked him off his feet and he landed right next to me. "but i'll admit, you're goo-." i was interupted as he pressed his lips against mine pulling my head closer with his hand. i closed my eyes before he suddenly pulled his head away. i opened my eyes to look at him and saw him looking behind me.

"oh, so that's the real reason you want her to come to the wayne manor." i turned around my dad (as batman) staring at both of us on the ground.

"maybe." damian said blushing.

"sahara go home."

"dad it wasn't like we came out here just to make out."

"home, now!" he shouted at me glaring at damian. i ran over to the next building and hid behind something, i had to make sure he wouldn't be to harsh on damian. i watched as he shouted at him making him flinch. he looked back around to make sure no one was watching and shouted at him some more. i ran off as soon as they headed home.

_back at batcave_

"it wasn't that bad was it?" i asked damian.

"trust me he has never been that angry other than the time joker shot barbara." he said hanging up his costume and walk out of the batcave. i followed him out.

"about that kiss. what exactly was that about?" i question him as we climbed the staircase.

"i like you, alot." he said stressing out the last word. "is that ok."

"i dont know, that kiss didnt last very long." shot him a look that said 'want another.'

"my room has a lock."

"dad wont find out." we raced up to damians room slammed the door shut locking it as we imediately started kissing. we kised for about five minutes until alfred knocked on the door calling us out for dinner

i bet you didnt see that coming at review


	8. cold

We sat at the table silently as we ate. Damien and i would smile cheekily at each other occasionally until dad glared at us. I was starting to not like him as a father. I wish he had never found out. I finished my dinner and headed upstairs. Damien finished his right after and started to run after me before my dad stopped him.

"Damien remember what I said." Damien turned to run off again but dad stopped him again "get her pregnant and I'll kill you."

"No you wouldn't."

"I'll get Jason to."

"Got it." he said timidly. "Protection."

"No you're not doing anything."

"I was joking." dad growled as he ran after me.

When I got to my room I turned around to see Damien smiling at me. I smiled back. "So, how about another kiss?"

We were suddenly interrupted by my dad swinging past the door. "No kissing." He said firmly before heading to his room slamming the door.

"Well I guess that answers that." Maybe he was just trying to be a good father. I looked at Damien and smiled. I pecked him on the cheek and ran over to the window. "Catch me if you can." I teased jumping out of the window. I landed in front of a bush and dove into it before Damien could look out and jump down. He landed in front of me and started listen to see if he could hear me breathe. I saw him noticing to breathing was coming from my direction so I jumped out and pounced on him. He knocked me off him and held me down about to kiss me. Before he could kiss me I rolled out from his grip running to the over side of the garden where Alfred kept the hose connected to the tap. I turned the tap on and waited silently for Damien to come after me. I stood behind a tree until I couldn't hear anything. I jerked my head up hearing a small branch break above me snap. I looked up to see Damien hovering over me in the branches for a split second before he jumped down next to me and wrapped his hand around my waist. I acted quickly and shoved the hose down his shirt. He was shocked for a moment and let go of me. He grabbed the hose out of his shirt and aimed it at me. I froze as I felt the freezing cold liquid cover my body until I was completely soaked. I looked back towards him and grabbed him by the collar tossing him into the mud he had made with all the water. He was a complete mess now.

"Want a hug?" he said walking towards me with arms spread open.

"I'll pass." I turned to run but he caught me and tackled me to the ground. I looked into his eyes before kissing him closing my eyes relaxing as we kissed under the moonlight.

With Richard (Dick)

I stood there watching from the window as they laid in the mud kissing. I wanted to storm down there and through Damien away from her as I drag her up here and lock him outside. I just had to try to be nice to them, well mainly her so I could gain her trust. Another question kept whizzing through my head as I watched them. How do I tell her she has a twin? What do I do, just go up to her and say "hey you had a twin but she was kidnapped and we're not sure what happened to her" sure that'll work out fine. I mentally slapped myself remembering I still had to had to tell Barbara. Man this was becoming a tough week. I was lost in thought until something caught my eye. A white figure ran across the yard around the corner of the house. I grunted when I lost sight of him. I ran out of my room down the hall, down the staircase until I was right in front of the door. I extended my hand to open it but was startled to hear a knock. I opened it and the white figure stood in front of me reminding me of a ghost.

"Cool house." The boy remarked before letting himself in.

"who are you and what makes you think you could just walk in." I grabbed his shoulder to hold him back but he just pried his way out of my grip and started admiring the fancy chandelier.

"I'm Demetri. Demetrius freeze," He looked over his shoulder at me, "and because my daddy has something of yours."

"What?" I knew who the boy was. He was the son of dr. freeze and Nora freeze. I just didn't have anything taken from me. I froze for a moment. "He has Phoenix!"

"We call her smokey." he handed me a photo. "Let me stay here with you and I'll tell you where she is."

"Why would you want to stay here?"

"Maybe I should have gone to Damien first. He would understand my position better."

"Fine, you can stay."

"Great!"

was this chapter better when it comes to grammer. review pleez


	9. little update

sorry that it's been taking so long for me to post my next story but i've been kinda busy. i will post soon. dw


	10. sonic beat

Three days after Demetrius' arrival things were starting to get worse and worse for Sahara and Damien. I don't know how he was doing it but I didn't want him to stop. As soon as they're broken up the better. I was had my own input into helping split them up; I made them train for hours at times I had heard they were planning dates, I put lipstick on Damien when he was sleeping to make it look like he had been kissing someone else. The lipstick plan would have worked if he hadn't looked at the security camera footage from right outside his room. But it was still suspicious as to why Demetrius was breaking them up. Did he have a crush on Sahara?

Jason's point of view

I on the edge of the building eating my big mac while listening to the sounds of the city. It was a fairly quiet night for Gotham. Boring. I had almost finished eating when silver figure leapt across the buildings on the other side of the street. Whoever she was she wasn't a vigilante, she wasn't discreet enough. Only villains like to stand out, and she stood out pretty good. Before she could get too far I headed after her. She saw me following her after a couple buildings and jumped down into an alley. Her mistake. I leapt in after her, cornering her in the alley.

"Not a smart move little girl." I taunted.

"That's what you think old man." She countered before clapping her hands together then pointing them at me. Before I could react loud, no loud was an understatement, deafeningly loud music started playing from speakers in her gloves. I fell to the ground clutching my ears in pain.

She stopped the music and walked over to me while I was still recovering from the pain. She knelt down next to me and removed my helmet. It didn't worry me much since I still had my mask on underneath. What worried me was what she said next.

"I kind of expected more from Jason Todd." She knew my identity! I had to take her in. before she could walk off I sprayed chloroform in her face and caught as she collapsed to the ground. I then watched in amazement as her skin faded to a bright green colour. She wasn't human.

**Back at batcave with Jason, dick, Demetri, Damien and Sahara. (Damien's point of view.)**

"Can someone explain why you brought a green chic back here?" I said looking the girl over. Demetri sat in the corner with a less than pleased look on his face. He knew her and I'm not sure if that's a good thing yet.

"She's is here because she knows who we are." Jason said before the girl finally came to. When she looked up at us her skin changed to a normal 'human colour' and her hair changed to a dark brown and... She started laughing. What has she been smoking?

[I'll give you a link to show my sketch of what she looks like in later posts]

"How do you know our real names?" she giggled as dick tried to interrogate her.

"Talk, talk turns into air. And I don't even care, oh yeah. Your words don't mean a thing. I'm not listening. Keep talking, all I know is-." She started to sing before she was cut off by Demetri in the corner.

"Shut up chels-." She cut him off and started sing again.

"Shut up, just shut up. Shut up."

"Just stop singing!" Jason yelled at her. She smiled cheekily before starting again.

"You can't stop the music, nobody can stop the music." Her eye widened as she felt around her ears. "Where is my music? Where are my headphones?!" She said in a scream that caused everyone to clutch their ears in pain.

Jason covered her mouth with his hand to stop her screaming. She smiled evilly at him before biting his hand. I couldn't help but laugh as he let out a small yelp. Jason had had enough of this girl though. he pulled out a small gun and pointed it at her.

"How. Do. You. Know. Our. Names?" he asked sternly.

"How did Demetrius know you're names?" she countered. Everyone turned to him immediately.

"She told me." he said gesturing the girl. As we looked back at her she quickly answered.

"My mum told me." As she got a look of confusion from them she continued. "my dad was on the teen titans. Not entirely sure if he still is. I've never met him."

"Well who is he?" I asked trying to take part in the interrogation.

"beast boy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok I know it's been a while but I've been… lazy. I can't say busy cause I haven't been

I'm planning two more stories too so… yeah.


	11. meeting mum

Barbara's point of view

* * *

I sat in the dining room waiting for dick to come back in with whatever the big surprize was. I was growing impatient with him, I knew he was right outside because I could hear him talking. Maybe he was going to ask to marry me again; maybe he was going to give me a puppy. Probably not. I was about to leave when he entered with teenage girl with dark brown hair that looked like it was constantly dyed. Somehow she reminded me of someone.

"Barbara, this is Sahara, Sahara Grayson. She's our daughter." I stared at her wide eyed, open mouthed and I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care. This had to be some sort of sick joke. But the more a looked at her I saw how much she looked like me and dick and I rolled over and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead, where have you been all these years!" she pulled away and looked towards the girl standing with Alfred near the kitchen door.

"I'm afraid I have another surprize for you miss Gordon, I believe this is Pheonix, Sahara's twin." Sahara and I both turned to dick.

"I have a twin?"

"You didn't tell her she has a twin!"

"We were busy, with the freaky girl down in the batcave." Damien cut in unexpectedly and we all turned to him and scowled. "I was just sayin'."

"There are also some other things you need to know." Dick kicked everyone out of the room except me and started to tell me everything I needed to know.

* * *

Jason's point of view

* * *

I sat in my room polishing my guns to look their best when Barbara started hammering her fist against my door.

"Jason! I know you're in there!" I flinched to the sound of her almost screaming tone.

"What do you want?" I asked opening my door to a very angry Barbara.

"Jason, where are your gun's?"

"why?"

"I'm going to shoot Damien for thinking he can date my daughter, and then Dick for letting him date my daughter."

"Sounds fun, want help?"

"Just give me your best gun."

"AK-47 it is then."

"Thank you." She turned back to the empty hallway and rolled down it as fast as she could. I stood there for a moment wandering whether I should watch or continue polishing my guns. The choice wasn't that hard though.

"I've gotta see this."

* * *

ok i know its ashort chapter but i've been back at school so i havent had much time to write.


	12. LITTLE MISS MARTIAN MIKIRAS TRAINING

Sahara's point of view

* * *

"So we're twins." I said trying to break the silence.

"Yep."

"Anything you want to know?" I asked slightly annoyed at her short answer.

"What's the 'freaky girl' that Damien mentioned?" she asked looking slightly curious.

"Oh right, you probably don't know who our family is do you."

"No, I know."

"What? How?"

"Alfred told me."

"Fair enough."

"So who is she?"

"She says she's the daughter of Garfield Logan but her powers are unlike his other child so we need to find out who her mother is."

"Can I help?"

"Sure, by the way I love the red hair. It almost looks like,"

"blood." She said with an almost evil looking smile.

"Yeah, blood." I said a little sceptical.

* * *

I lead her down in to the bat cave to where we had the girl tied up and blind folded. As we walked over to her she smiled in our direction and spoke.

"Pheonix, Sahara. Well I guess you guys have found out now. That you're twins and your parents didn't want you so they put you up for adoption. But they were stupid enough to let someone in Gotham adopt you. Eventually, you both ended up on the streets. If I were you two I wouldn't forgive them so easily. I mean, your daddy still doesn't want you guys, your mummy doesn't know how to feel right now. She is too busy trying to shoot the boy wonder. Sahara, planning on holding a gun to my head to try and intimidate me is not going to work. I have one weakness and as long as you don't know who or what my mother was you'll never know." I smiled down at her and removed the blind fold. I looked her in the eye.

"oh, I have a pretty good idea." I walked over to the bat computer and brought up a file labelled BBD [Beast boy's daughter]. Inside was a photo of her in every form we had seen her in and another file with the data results of her DNA. "You see, we were able to get a sample of blood from you when you were out. It took a while but we narrowed it down to what species of alien you mother was. So if you won't give us the information we need I could just go get some matches then maybe you'll be more useful then."

"Okay, you got me. I'm part Martian. My mum had a super huge crush on beast boy so she took advantage of her shape shifting ability. She turned into raven, went to visit him and then… well you know the rest." But she's not Megan; she's a Martian you haven't detected.

"That wasn't so hard." She smiled and I swear that in the corner of my eye I saw Pheonix wink at her. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Mikira's point of view.

* * *

I stared her down, watching plan out her attack in her head. Watching every eye movement. That's how I would base my attack. To be one step ahead. Talia signalled the fight to start and we did. She headed towards me with her sword. Trying to find an opening I side stepped her attack. When she turned I quickly got her in a headlock. Held her until she fell limp in my arms.

"Well done." Talia congratulated in an unenthusiastic tone. "Dispose of her body and begin the days training with Damien."

"Shouldn't he have a different name? I mean what if they end up in the same room." I knew it was stupid but I continued. "You can't just call them Damien one and two."

"Fine we'll call him Damen from now on." She answered still glaring daggers at me.

"Why don't you just call him demon." I mumbled on my way out, walking faster when I realised she heard me.

* * *

thankyou for reading and please R&R


	13. death in the family

Sahara's point of view.

We were standing guard because we had received a tip on an assassination on black mask. For some reason we have to protect him. Some sort of morality thing with Bruce. My dad, Damien and Pheonix were taking the job. After about an hour Pheonix left and went home, but I sat there in the shadows watching every possible target point in the area until some grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I looked back at him to see… Damien?

"Damien, what are you doing?" I struggled to get away hopelessly before robin (Damien) walk up in front of me. "What?"

"Damien put her down." Robin said to his double.

"I'm confused." I said still trying to break away from the double's grip.

The double spoke, "I was told to make distraction so here it is."

I felt threes sharp pains in my stomach and I looked down to see blood stain the silver sun in my costume. I looked up in shock at robin as the double left me to collapse on the ground. Robin whom I believe now to be the real Damien, was at my side in seconds calling in my dad. I look in his eyes just to fear in them.

"Don't die! Don't die!" he said trying to stop the bleeding.

"Take her to hospital you idiot!" I heard Pheonix scream over the comlink.

"We can't." he said back to her. Dad dropped down next to me and lifted me over to the batmobile as it pulled up. Damien held me close to him as he kept pressure on my wounds, trying not to cry he looked down at me and whispered something in my ear. All I heard was 'I love ' then nothing.

* * *

Damien's point of view

I looked down at her trying to hold back my tears and whispered, "I love you."

Before I could finish her head fell and she stopped breathing. No, no, no! She can't die. She just can't!

"Dick! She's not breathing!" I screamed and he drove faster pulling into the bat cave. "She's not moving either!"

Dick carried her out of the car and placed her on the operating table while I got everything ready to operate.

* * *

Phoenix's point of view.

2 hours later

Damien opened the living room door and looked over to us with a saddened look on his face.

"We… tried." He forced out trying to stay strong. "But she didn't make it. I'm sorry."

Mum started crying uncontrollably and I glared at Damien.

"you should have taken her to a hospital!" I screamed at him.

"we couldn't. it could've revealed our identities."

"and now sahara's dead. I don't care what excuse you make, I will always blame you for it."

* * *

To anyone who hates me for killing off sahara, her death does have a purpose.

Just keep reading.

Please review


	14. damien leaves

Damien's point of view

I stared down at the letter thinking this through. What would Sahara want me to do right now, should I do it? What if my perception of her thoughts on this is wrong? Maybe I just want to do it so bad, to make him suffer for what he did. He needs to. But what would my father think.

I left the note on my bed grabbing my bag and walking out the door until Pheonix stopped me.

"So that's it? You're leaving? Did you think it might be too hard for us to stay here as well? Are you that selfish." She went on and on lecturing me but I zoned out until she mumbled something on her way back to her room.

"What?"

"I said that you probably didn't even care much about her anyway!" she screeched at me. Before she could react my fist embedded itself in her gut. Shocked, she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"Don't you dare say that I didn't care about her?" I screamed as she moaned in pain "I held her in my arms as she died! You will never know what it feels like to have someone you love die as you're holding them telling the lies, telling them they'll be ok even though you knew they weren't!"

"I lost her too!"

"I lost her and my baby!" whoops! Dammit, nobody knew she was pregnant.

"what!" dick's voice echoed through the hall and we turned to him flinching.

"bye." I said making a run for it.

After I got out the door I didn't stop, I kept running. I didn't plan on staying anyway.

* * *

Phoenix's point of view

I walk into the batcave and wandered over to the Martian girl.

"I've done my part but I want out now." I said firmly.

"Your part is not done. You were supposed to get rid of him. That meant for good. Next you have to untie me. How's your sister?"

I looked at her with eyes filled anger and hatred. "Forget it. I'm out! Untie yourself because I'm through. You tell snowflake, Jeremy and the girls that I'm out of the plan."

I turned to leave but was stopped by Demetri. "You can't get out this easy Smokey."

"I can and I will!"

"Over my dead body, or it'll be your dead body if you leave."

"You can't scare me"

"Such a shame, I really hoped we wouldn't have to kill you yet."

"What?"

"Well even after we were through with the plan we couldn't let you live." Before he could move an inch closer a bullet flew passed his head so close it cut his hair. Our head snapped over to the corner where Uncle Jason was sitting with the gun pointed at Demetri.

"I don't miss so that was just a warning but if you ever come near my family again this next bullet will find itself in your head." Jason spat out at him making him flinch. "this would be the time when you run."

Without hesitation snowflake untied Chelsey and ran out of the batcave with her. I ran over to Jason catching him in the tightest hug I could force him into.

"Hey Jason I thought I heard a gunshot down here and-." I heard my dad say as he walked in. "what, why is she…"

"I would explain it but I cant." Jason said hesitating before I let go and walked out.

* * *

Dicks point of view.

After Pheonix walked out I turned back to Jason. "I need you to find Damien he left, to go kill his clone."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"So if for some reason Sahara gets brought back to life she would probably be as angry as I was when I found out Bruce didn't kill the joker. You should be the one leaving to kill the demon clone."

"I can't do that!"

"That's probably the reason why Brucey liked you more because you were like his little Minnie me. Always the same view on everything but let me tell you the even if she isn't gonna come back from the dead she is down in hell looking up with hate against you. Damien will have her eternal love even if he fails because he tried at least, but don't seem to be caring. Your daughter is dead and you haven't shed one tear. What kind of a father are you!"

"My kind."

"Your kind of father sucks. I'll find Damien but I won't stop him, I'll help him."

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please read and review.

Thanks.


	15. bye bye

Okay, if anyone is wandering I will be continuing this story, kind of. There will be a sequel, much better than this one I assure you.

-Angel


End file.
